


Together, through pain and sorrow, as friends, enemies, lovers, we shall go forward to the tomorrow yet to be dreamed.

by Wasabi0013



Category: AdventureQuest Worlds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least he gets to spend some more time with his frenemy/lover the hero, Character Death, Character Rebirth, Drakath and the Hero gonna die, Egg/core of a new timeline/world, F/M, Galanoth doomed to repeatedly kill the hero, Haha Galanoth's dragon killing sword go brr, Hero dies but gives their power as Dragon of Time to Drakath and becomes a ghost buddy, Minor horny fusion, Multi, much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi0013/pseuds/Wasabi0013
Summary: Pain. Drakath Slugwrath feels a piercing pain in his chest. He opens his eyes to see a sword sticking through his chest and that of the Hero. He realizes that the outcome they had least desired has come to pass. The world is falling apart. The world itself, the crust and and mantle have begun to crack and separate. The inhabitants of the world can't understand, but for the hero, or rather, the Dragon of Time, this is an ending that has already been viewed 8 times. Through their connection, bound by fate and by choice, Drakath sees the memories of a hero that has already failed to save the world 8 times. And now he sees the inevitable conclusion. A Dragonslayer wielding a sword destined to pierce the Dragon of Time should the world fail, once again approaches.Fair away on a mountain littered with the corpses of chaoruppted dragons, a Dragonslayer sensing that it is almost time. For his greatest deed, and his greatest sin to be repeated so that the dying world may see tomorrow.The gods gaze holds, as embers smolder the remains of a dying world.Pain subsides from a confused Drakath as power wraps around him.
Relationships: Drakath Slugwrath & Galanoth, Galanoth/Dragon of time, Galanoth/Hero (Artix Entertainment), Hero/Drakath Slugwrath
Kudos: 3





	Together, through pain and sorrow, as friends, enemies, lovers, we shall go forward to the tomorrow yet to be dreamed.

Pain.

Drakath Slugwrath feels a piercing pain in his chest. 

He opens his eyes to see a sword sticking through his chest, the other end piercing that of the Hero. 

*Fear*.

He realizes that it has come to pass. The outcome they had least desired. A rumbling seeps from the ground through his bones as the crust of the planet begins to crack. 

The Queen of Monsters, savoring the victory of defeating two of her greatest threats, can only look around in horrid confusion. In an attempt to save herself and her forces, and to make sense of what is happening, she leaves the bloodstained home of her previous champion. Alone to clutch a dying hero as he himself succumbs to his own wounds.

The world itself, the crust and and mantle have begun to crack and separate. The inhabitants of the world can not understand, but for the hero, or rather, the Dragon of Time, this is an ending that has already been viewed 8 times. 

Through their connection, bound by fate and by choice, Drakath sees the memories of a hero that has already failed to save the world 8 times. And now he sees the inevitable conclusion. A Dragonslayer wielding a sword destined to pierce the Dragon of Time should the world fail, once again approaches.

Far away on a mountain littered with the corpses of chaoruppted dragons, a Dragonslayer sensing that it is almost time. For his greatest deed, and his greatest sin to be repeated so that a dying world may see a tomorrow.

The gods gaze holds, as embers smolder the remains of a dying world. Pity for the unknowing mortals that can no longer stop the conclusion, and contempt for the slayer destined to kill their friend once again.

A dying Drakath gazes with sadness. In this moment he can see the memories of his fading rival. Him, Galanoth, the Hero, and perhaps the librarians of Lore are the only mortals who understand what is about to pass. The mortal world is in chaos, not the corruption he and the queen of monsters planted but rather a confusion from a sudden and unforeseen instance. Even among the gods knowledge of the entity sleeping within the core of the planet is limited. An entity bound by the chains of time that can only emerge once again when the current Dragon of Time has died. Even the queen of monsters, in all her scheming and preparations for countless centuries, could not have foreseen or understood the scale of the current end.

An unraveling of the world itself, its leylines, its oceans, its rock and soil. Magma flows outward, from cracks and volcanos. Tornados, tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruption. Ever natural disaster known to man is happening simultaneously across the planet. 

The world is beginning to come to its end. Perhaps in another world there was a hero who managed to save Battleon and the rest of the world from the Queen of Monsters, but here, the Champion of Chaos and the hero have fallen. Now, only the inevitable conclusion that occurs each time this world faces its end is left. The dragonslayer shall slay the Dragon of Time, and in so doing give the world another chance at living. 

This was one of the possibilities the Dragon of Time saw when the reincarnated into the hero of this world, and if it was for the sake of this world they had come to love, then they would gladly fulfill their duty time and time again in order to save it.

But there are still a few moments remaining, before the dragon truly dies, truly awakens. And in those moments, another possibility remains. Will this world end in fear and violent destruction? Or will it end a peaceful dream for its inhabitants as the Dragon wakes and resumes its slumber?


End file.
